Shadowfoot
by mangafan180
Summary: third book in series of airborn by kenneth oppel


5

_**Shadowfoot**_

1

The Aurora Returns

My two previous adventures were dangerous, but this next one would be the worst of all…

There she was, just drifting back into port. The Aurora, I would give anything to board her again. "Wow… I can't believe she's back." I said quietly. As the passengers unloaded, I saw Captain Walken, the finest captain in the world. He walked directly toward me, with a warm smile in the middle of an icy-cold Paris. "Matt! How good to see you again!" he said. "Captain, it's great to see you too!" I answered him. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" he asked. "No, um…I actually have to get back to classes at the academy…possibly tomorrow?" I suggested. "Well, I do have a flight to catch, but its later in the day…Great, I'll see you tomorrow at 12:00." "Where should we meet!?!?" I shouted as he walked away. "Café Midi! Best coffee in the city!" he shouted back. "Anything I should know about?" said a familiar voice. "Guess who!" as the person covered my eyes. "Kate, or pardon me…Miss de Vries?" "How did you know?" she asked me. "I'd know those hands and voice anywhere… Good to see you." I answered. "I just got back from a wretched black ship, powered by coal…awfully strange actually. It was called the Shadowfoot, and I never saw the crew, except for some rugged butlers." Kate whispered. "Hmm, very interesting…" I said as if I were "out of focus".

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me. "Nothing, nothing at all…" I replied quickly. "Ok, don't tell me…well, I have to get back to Ms. Simpkins, I'll see you later." She said suspiciously.

It was now about time to see Captain Walken, luckily, the Café was right behind me. "Wow, he never ceases to amaze me…" I whispered to myself. As I walked over to the café, I saw Walken trot into the café before I did. When I walked in, he was waiting by the door. "Ah, Matt, still doing well?" he asked me. "Kind of cold, but yes, still fine thank you." I answered him with a smile. "Maybe some coffee will warm you." He said to me. "No, just some hot chocolate and maybe some eggs." "Ok, well, lets find a seat…" he said to me. After we found a seat, our waiter came. "How, eh, may I help you?" he asked in a very strong French accent. "I would like some eggs, and a large hot chocolate, merci." "I would like a coffee, and, why not…a steak." He said to the waiter. "I see the young boy knows some French, you, however, need to learn." The waiter said to Captain Walken in a snotty voice. "Ok… Matt, I didn't ask you to come just for a drink and some food." He said to me. "Then why did you ask me to come?" I asked him.

"For a perfect reason… I want you to come back to my ship." "What!?" I asked him in a loud voice. "I know you are taking courses at the Academy, I can arrange for you to take them part-time on the ship, and you could work with me, as my partner, my student. I never had any children, and I…I wanted to leave the ship with you." "WHAT!?!" I yelled out again. "Matt, I trust you, and with your expertise, and experience, you are the perfect candidate!" "Sir, a candidate? What is that supposed to mean?" I finally said quietly. "I'm going to retire in three years, and I want to train you, teach you, and, you are the only one I trust." "But, my life sir, I have a life, I have someone, someone I love!" I shouted. "Ms. de Vries, yes I kn…" "NO, NOT HER, AND YOU DON'T KNOW!!!" I yelled, walking out of the café right as Kate walked in with a startled look on her face. "What did you do?" the waiter asked. "I don't know… I don't know." Walken said.

"Is that what you were thinking about when we were talking!?" Kate said as she stormed out of the café crying. "What's it matter to you anyway?" I shouted at her. "It matters because…because…it just does!" she yelled at me. "You've been gone for half a damn year! Not one note, call, or anything! What did you want me to do?" I yelled back. "Whats her name?" she asked me. "Sarah! And at least she's got some sense!" I shouted. "Why, why couldn't you wait?" "Half a year! Not one word from you! I thought you moved on…" "Well, you were wrong!" she cried out. "We can talk later, I have classes." I said walking off.

After arriving to my classes, I realized what a mistake I had made. "Cruse, what did I just say?" the teacher asked me. "Um…something about the axial catwalk, sir?" "NO, something about the crows-nest! You should know all about that now wouldn't you?" he shouted. "Sorry sir." I said quietly. "RIIIIINNG, RIIIIING, RIIIIING." "You are dismissed, except for you Cruse. I'd like to talk to you."

"Yes sir?"

"You were daydreaming through my whole class, Cruse."

"Sorry sir, wont happen again sir…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing, as I understand, Walken offered you a position as his co-captain, and possibly captain in a few years… But you had an argument."

"Yes, well, I have a life."

"SO DOES HE! And he offered you a great position that I would kill for!"

"You would, I WOULDN'T!!!"

"I urge you, no, I beg you, take this position Cruse! You are great, a great student, and a great man… Think about it… Please."

"What does it matter to you!" I yelled, walking out of the classroom.

I wanted to talk to Captain Walken, but how would I know where to reach him? I could try the Aurora, but he might not want to see me… I decided to try it anyway. On the way to the Aurora, I saw Kate. When I ran up to her, she still had tearstains on her face. "Kate, I'm sorry, you were right, you were traveling, and I was taking classes, I'm so sorry." I said to her. "Why, why couldn't you just wait?" she asked me. "Because it hurts, with you being gone for so long and, I just thought I could take that pain away by…I'm so sorry. I like you, to much to ever let go, and the more I tried to hide the pain, the more it hurt!" I said. "And I like you, but, I can't forgive you, not after that… I'm sorry." She said to me, walking off. I could tell that she started to cry again, "Kate, please…wait." I whispered. Deciding to not go after her, I went to the Aurora. "Ticket please.", said the attendant, "Can you get Captain Walken, tell him Matt Cruse is here to see him. If I know him, he's waiting for me." I told him. "You're right Matt, I was… Come to talk?" Walken asked, for he was right behind me. "I'm sorry sir, I probably ruined my chance, but, yes, can we talk?" I asked him. "Always." He said.

"So, did you come to accept?" he asked me. "Well, my professor said I should accept, and I trust him, but I trust you more." I told him. "So, what is your answer?" "I accept." I said with a fake smile on my face. "Ok, but a tour is needed, a few things have changed. "Like what?" "The halls, rooms, the kitchen, crow's nest, both of em', and the control car." He answered me. "I don't think I need a tour, I remember where everything is, I just need a room, some food, and your teachings…sir." "Well then, I have your key to your room, and guess who's behind you." He said. "Kate?" "No, it's me." "Baz!" I shouted. "Matt, good to see you, and guess who you're sharing rooms with?" he asked me. "You?" "Oh yeah, just like old times… Look at you, not long ago you were a mere cabin boy, now assistant to Walken!" Baz said. "Yes, well, why don't you two catch up, I've got work to do, were leaving in fifteen minutes. "WHAT!?" I shouted. "I've got to say goodbye to Kate!" I stammered. "Already taken care of, she's actually a passenger now, got tired of the Shadowfoot." Captain Walken said.

"Baz, I thought you got married…" I said. "I did, but without work, I couldn't support my family, so now I work part-time on the Aurora. How are you?" "Great, never better


End file.
